


make me the happiest.

by softyjseo



Series: nct prompts and stories [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Birthday One Shot, College AU, Dating, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Party, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), True Love, also dumb, gay nct, happy birthday haechan, lots of gay, love them all though, mark being cute, markhyuck, not everyone is in the story 18 members is too much, proposal, we love nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: mark isn't the smoothest and donghyuck tends to overreact. a girl in his korean literature lecture isn't helping.happy birthday donghyuck!





	make me the happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!
> 
> donghyuck turned 18 in my country. baby boy is growing up. i wrote this in the time span of two hours so it might be the shittiest thing i ever upload but i wanted to put out a happy birthday one shot for our baby.  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> x d.

Donghyuck sighs, making his way down the hall of their apartment. He watches as Chenle emerges from his shared bedroom with Jisung, and he greets the younger. ‘’have you seen Mark-hyung anywhere?’’ Donghyuck asks, and a half asleep Chenle shoots him a look as if the older is a complete idiot. ‘’I just woke up, idiot.’’ Donghyuck shrugs at that, ‘’happy birthday by the way, Hyung.’’

Donghyuck admits, turning twenty two isn’t a special age. It’s nowhere near as exciting as turning eighteen, because that has its perks. Donghyuck hates to admit it, however, but he had expected a little more from his boyfriend, Mark.

On any given morning, you would be able to find the two snuggled up in their shared bed, Donghyuck resting his head on Mark his shoulder, or being spooned by his older boyfriend. So when Donghyuck woke up with his head on his pillow and didn’t feel two strong arms wrapped around his waist, the younger was disappointed.

‘’thanks.’’ Dongyuck says, ruffling Chenle’s hair before walking into the kitchen. He’s greeted with Jisung sipping on some coffee and reading the newspaper. ‘’happy birthday hyung!’’ the younger exclaims, walking up towards Donghyuck and hugging him. The older smiles and hugs back, welcoming the heat.

‘’have you seen mark-hyung?’’ Donghyuck asks Jisung as they let go, and Jisung nods. ‘’I saw him leave the apartment around seven.’’ Donghyuck frowns, checking his watch. It’s eight right now. Donghyuck wracks his brain, remembering Mark his classes schedule. ‘’he doesn’t have classes until nine though?’’ Jisung shrugs at that, ‘’he didn’t say anything when he left.’’

Donghyuck sighs. He had to leave for class. ‘’alright, I’m going to class.’’ The couple nods, ‘’good luck with finding Mark-hyung!’’ with his backpack slung around his shoulder, Donghyuck walks out of the apartment.

 

He slips into his seat at his Philosophy lecture minutes later, greeted by Jaemin. ‘’happy birthday hyung!’’ he pets him on the back, and Donghyuck smiles. Donghyuck and his friends had decided that since his birthday was on Thursday, they’d throw the actual party the day after on a Friday night. ‘’thanks, Na.’’ Donghyuck smiles at the younger, and he wiggles his eyebrows.

‘’any action with Mark? I imagine hot birthday sex?’’ Donghyuck chuckles at that, his cheeks turning slightly red. He wasn’t going to lie, he had hoped for that too. ‘’haven’t seen him since we fell asleep last night.’’ He answers, and Jaemin frowns. There’s something about the look on his face that ticks Donghyuck off, but he can’t quite pin point it.

‘’that’s weird. I haven’t seen him either.’’ Jaemin says, and Donghyuck sighs. ‘’four years, it’s been four years.’’ With that, the professor starts talking and Donghyuck is trying to focus on how much Philosopher Kant actually hated human beings.

 

The group meets up for lunch, and still no Mark. Donghyuck pouts slightly as he sits down next to Jeno, who pats him on the back. ‘’don’t be so crouchy! It’s your birthday!’’ he retorts. Jaemin pinches his shoulder, and the boy yelps. ‘’what’s up with that?’’ Jaemin shakes his head, ‘’Donghyuck says Mark-hyung left this morning and hasn’t contacted him since last night.’’ Jeno whips his head around to look at Donghyuck, and the older nods, confirming Jaemin’s story.

‘’asshole.’’ Chenle and Jisung sit down at the table, and nod. ‘’are we talking about Mark?’’ Chenle asks, and Jaemin nods. ‘’yes.’’

‘’that dickhead has got it coming for him if he doesn’t text or call or shows his face to Donghyuck-hyung soon.’’ Renjun says, sitting down at the table, and Donghyuck chuckles. He loves how his friends are so protective of him and how much they care, but the same thing he felt watching Jaemin talk about Mark creeps up to him when he listens to Chenle.

He shrugs it off, though. He can’t be bothered by that. He grabs his phone when a notification pops up, and he finds himself almost ready to burst into tears when he sees that it’s Facebook congratulating him on his birthday. ‘’even Facebook has better game than Mark.’’ He mutters.

During his Korean literature class, a class he shares with Mark, he tries to find the boy among the crowd. His shoulders sag in disappointment when he’s unable to locate the older, and he sighs. The girl next to him turns her head and smiles, before frowning. ‘’where’s your boyfriend? Doesn’t he usually sit next to you?’’ Donghyuck his heart breaks at the words, but he nods. ‘’I have no idea where he is.’’ He says, truthfully.

‘’ah that can’t be good. Last time my ex-boyfriend did that I came home to find him in my bed with some other girl.’’ Donghyuck his eyes widen, and the girl gasps, realizing the horror of her words and the stress it brought Donghyuck. ‘’not that that would happen to you!’’ she screeches, hastily putting a hand on Donghyuck’s arm to comfort him.

Donghyuck shakes his head, ‘’it’s okay.’’ He mutters, turning his head to look at the professor. Mark wouldn’t do that, would he? He’s the sweetest guy Donghyuck has ever met and they’ve been dating since their second year in high school, Mark wouldn’t give that up. Donghyuck zones out of the lecture and lets his mind wander. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as his mind wanders to  finding Mark in their bed with someone else, and it takes everything in his body to not sob right there and then.

Donghyuck can’t imagine a life without Mark. He’s tried it before, before they got together. In their first year of high school, the younger of the duo realized his feelings towards Mark weren’t platonic in the slightest, and it had scared him so much that he broke off their friendship. They didn’t talk at all during the break between first and second year, but Mark got so sick of it and Donghyuck felt like dying so much that he dropped it and met up with Mark. They got together three days later.

Their friends were supportive and before they knew it, a lot of them were dating. Jeno came out as bisexual and Jaemin as pansexual, and the duo started dating in freshman year of college, while Jisung came out as gay and so did Chenle. The couple got together the day Mark, Donghyuck, Jisung and Chenle moved into their new apartment right before college. Renjun dated a couple people along the way, but couldn’t settle on anyone, only to realize that he’s asexual.

Donghyuck smiles, remembering their first night as roommates. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun had come over and they all watched a horror movie together, Donghyuck scooting further into Mark his lap with every jump scare.

The thought of losing that broke the boy his heart.

 

The day goes by slowly and with no sign of Mark whatsoever. After his last lecture, Donghyuck makes his way towards their apartment alone and with a heavy heart. Jisung and Chenle said they had a project to work on and would be in the library for a while, so Donghyuck decided he was going to eat ice cream and cry over his boyfriend while watching cheesy dramas.

A perfect birthday, he knows.

He’s about ready to start bawling when he opens the front door, but is met with darkness. He frowns, that’s weird. During lunch Chenle had explicitly said that he had opened the curtains before he left.

Donghyuck kicks off his shoes and shuffles down the hall, his cheeks now stained with tears. He opens the door towards the living room slightly and gasps as he opens the door entirely.

Candles litter the room, all lit up. It casts a magical sort of light around the room. in the middle of the room a heart is laid out with rose petals, Mark standing in the middle of it. Donghyuck lets out a quiet sob, his heart almost jumping out of his chest as Mark looks up at him.

‘’baby?’’ he says, and Donghyuck gives up. He throws his backpack to the floor and rushes towards Mark, careful not to ruin the heart. He wraps his arms around Mark’s neck and hugs the startled boy close. ‘’you idiot!’’ Donghyuck exclaims, and Mark chuckles.

He pushes Donghyuck away slightly, and frowns as he sees the red spots on Donghyuck’s cheeks. ‘’were you crying?’’ the older asks, and Donghyuck turns his head, slightly nodding. ‘’you weren’t replying to me all day and I missed you when I woke up and this girl in Korean literature started talking about how her ex-boyfriend cheated on her and I know you wouldn’t do something like that but it sc-‘’

Donghyuck’s ramble is interrupted and cut short when Mark kisses him. He melts into the touch, letting Mark his arms wrap themselves around Donghuck his waist. They slot perfectly around Donghyuck’s small waist, and it takes Donghyuck every ounce of self-control to not start sobbing again right there and then, because the love he feels for Mark and the love Mark radiates is incredibly overwhelming and Donghyuck thinks he might choke because of it.

‘’I am so sorry I put you through that, babe. I just wanted to surprise you.’’ Mark whispers into the smaller boy his ear, and he sighs. ‘’it’s okay, Markie. I just overreacted. I know you wouldn’t do something like this to hurt me.’’ Mark shakes his head, ‘’I’m still sorry.’’ Donghyuck giggles, resting his head against Mark’s chest.

His boyfriend is clad in skinny jeans that hug his legs in just the right places and a light pink sweater Donghyuck absolutely loves on him, his round glasses sat atop the bridge of his nose. ‘’you look good.’’ Donghyuck says, and Mark snorts. ‘’thank you.’’ They fall into a sweet silence, the two just slowly rocking to the soft tunes of some love song Donghyuck doesn’t know the name of, just enjoying each-others warmth and love.

After a while, Mark breaks the silence. ‘’I actually had something I wanted to ask you.’’ Donghyuck raises his head from Mark’s chest to look at him, and Mark smiles, stealing a kiss before he completely lets go. Donghyuck actually whimpers at the loss of contact, and Mark sighs.

He moves away to grab something Donghyuck can’t see, and returns to his spot. ‘’now, I am going to say some stuff and you don’t have permission to talk until I am done, okay?’’ Mark smiles as Donghyuck eagerly nods, and starts talking.

‘’I know we’re young, and still in college. But all I know is that I am so incredibly in love with you, the kind where you feel like falling and forget your own first name. I love the way you look when you wake up next to me in the morning, I love the way you smile, I love the way when you smile your eyes light up and I love the way how you pretend to be all tough, but when you’re with me you turn into this cute little kitten that loves to be taken care of. I’ve loved you during your denial, I chased after you when you broke off our contact and I will chase after you for the rest of my life. I just wish you realized how amazing you are and how much I love you. I wish you could see how you’ve impacted my life in every single positive way of the word. You make me so incredibly happy and I hope I can make you as happy as you make me. Please give me the chance to make you the happiest for the rest of your life, and marry me?’’ Mark softly sits down on one knee, opening the small box in his hand to reveal a beautiful silver ring, they’re initials engraved into the top.

Donghyuck stands there, the words hitting him full on his heart and the boy feels as if he might choke on them any second. He feels so loved as he watches his boyfriend get on one knee and he feels the words in his throat, unable to say anything for a few seconds as he lets the happy tears flow from his eyes.

He then nods, nods again and again and again until Mark his laughing his sweet laugh. ‘’yes! Yes!’’ he finds his words and throws himself down onto the floor next to Mark, hugging the life out of the older boy. ‘’I love you so much.’’ He sobs, and Mark chuckles lovingly.

He slips the ring onto Donghyuck his ring finger, and sighs happily. They sit like that for a while, just staring into each-others eyes before Donghyuck breaks the silence. ‘’I don’t think I could’ve dreamed of this in my wildest dreams.’’ Mark snorts, ‘’I’ve had the ring for a while actually. I was just waiting for the right moment. But when I woke up to you this morning I just knew I had to ask you today.’’ Donghyuck gasps at that,

‘’you watched me sleep? Creep!’’ he jokes, and Mark rolls his eyes. ‘’you do the same, headass.’’ Donghyuck snorts, shaking his head. ‘’I love you Mark.’’ He says, and nuzzles his head in the crook of the older his neck. Mark hums, ‘’I love you too.’’

That night, their friends came over and confessed to knowing what was going to happen. Mark had texted them all right before he left the apartment. They hung out and laughed, and if Donghyuck showed the ring to that girl in his Korean class the next day with the brightest smile he could muster, which wasn’t hard at all, no one had to know.

The party in their apartment was small, only their friends coming over. It turned into Donghyuck’s birthday party and Mark and his engagement party extremely fast after one of their older friends Ten spotted the ring on Donghyuck his finger.

Donghyuck crawls into bed and he lets Mark wrap his arms around him, and he hooks his head under Mark’s chin, smiling in the older his chest. He falls asleep with his heart beating with love, his veins filled with happiness and his head filled with plans for the future. He smiles as he feels a soft kiss being placed on the top of his head, and his heart flutters as Mark whispers a soft 'i love you' before the couple falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed. i love soft mark ok.  
> also?? all my other one shots reached 1k hits in a week and a half?? im shook?? thank you??  
> kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you sm!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) x d.


End file.
